melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluffington (reworked)
Please ask RoyalMartinez45 for permission to edit before editing this page! "Bluffington" is an sophomore album by Melanie Martinez as a sequel to her platinum album 'Crybaby'. It was speculated to be the now known 'K-12' and was leaked in 2017 with a few songs such as 'Unhappy Meal', 'Drama Club' and '99 cent store' supposedly being featured on the album. It was scrapped and is now the official 'K-12' album and feature film. This is the reworked version of the album. Background Melanie began recording the album in 2015, after 'Crybaby', and finished in 2017. The standard version was planned to have a total of 15 tracks with 4 additional for the deluxe version. Story The concept of Bluffington would be set in a town, and would be told from Cry Baby's perspective. According to Melanie, it would be Cry Baby stepping outside of her family life and love life and acting like a narrator for Bluffington. The title of the album is the name of a particular place in Cry Baby's town/neighborhood. Cry Baby would be introducing new characters, but she should appear on the album at some point. Melanie in a interview when was asked about the album plot (before it was scrapped), she said "You’re not learning about her, you’re learning about the place that she’s in and she perspective". Tracklist # School Bus # The Principal # Drama Club # Math Class # Friendship Bracelets # Lunchbox Friends # Telling Tales # High School Sweethearts # 99 Cent Store # Bluffington # Presentation # Unhappy Meal # Nursery Rhymes # School Dance # Graduation Deluxe Tracks 16. Queen of the Classroom 17. PIGGYBACK 18. Evacuation 19. School Games Scrapped Songs * As If * Another Man * Bloody Mary * Building 24 * Banana Well * Blossoming * Cry Together * Creedmoor * Class Fight * Cafeterias Maid * Dancing Together * Dismissal * Garden * Friends Forever * Field Trip * Fire Drill * Guns Out * Go Home * Hopscotch * Honey Jar * Hello Girl * I Scream * Jack in the Box * Jimmy Tells * Kindergarten * Nurses Office * Pop Quiz * PIGGYBACK * Popcorn * Paper People * Paper Planes * Prom Queen * Quiet Down * Queen of the Classroom * Rolling Rink * Real Friends * Recess * Reign is Over * Strawberry Boy * Show and Tell * The Janitor * Time Flies * Tired Life * That's Love * Toy Chest * Tronald Dump * Teachers Pet * Two-Faced * Twinkle Little Star * University * Vinyl Plastic * Wheels On The Bus * Zebra's are Cute Movie Locations * Cry Baby's House * Molly McDolly's Burger Shack * Ice Skating * 99 Cent Store * Bluffington School * Christmas Tree Room ** Cafeteria ** Drama Classroom ** Gymnasium ** Nurse's Office ** Playground ** Principal's Office ** Swimming Pool ** Tennis Court Characters * Cry Baby * Angelita * Celeste * Magnolia * Fleur * Ben * Lilith * Blue Boy * Lover Boy * Kelly * Lucy * Dean * Jason * Ghost Girl * Brandon * Austin * Henry * Thomas * Ms Daphne * Ms Harper * Ms Penelope * Mr Cornwell Trivia * This is a reworked version so the K-12 songs are here * Melanie’s vocal range spans C#3-G6 on this album. * Melanie stated in an interview bluffington will be more hip-hop-like than her other music. * Melanie told a fan that bluffington will be much darker than her previous album. * Melanie said that bluffington is set in "a really bad place that we can all relate to". * Melanie said that she will produce a film that will accompany bluffington. ** However she discarded the album before she started recording the movie to accompany it. * Melanie said on Instagram that Bluffington has a completely different style of music from Cry Baby. * There are currently three known singles that were planned for the album. Singles # 99 Cent Store - Melanie was hesitant at releasing this at first - however, she decided to release it as the first single for the album. It was released with good reviews. # Drama Club - She released this song as a 2nd response to Timothy Heller after her stand-alone single "PIGGYBACK". It recieved a lot of controversy, but it had good reviews. # Unhappy Meal - Melanie wrote this song about fast food making kids feel sick and throwing up, but they still come back to eat it. It had good reviews. Category:Albums